Usuario discusión:Ashertz
Spam ¿Qué significa este spam en la cabecera de la wiki? Se ha llamado la atención a muchos usuarios por hacer spam de sus wikis y tú lo pones en la cabecera. Una cosa es hacer spam de una página en tu página de usuario o en un artículo o dialganovela relacionada con el tema de la página web, pero ¿en la cabecera? El Polo ¿Participas?' 18:09 8 jun 2010 (UTC)' Respondido en su discusión.. Por cierto, he deshecho tu edición. tiene razón. Y al ver el historial, he visto que fuiste tú el que revirtió mi noticia, con resumen de ediciòn de Vaya noticia. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 18:18 8 jun 2010 (UTC) :Es cierto, que es eso de que el Sitenotice ponga que visitemos otra wiki?También es cierto que la noticia de Shiny no eramuy buena, pero creo que sería más importante poner algo como La nueva portada esta acabada, o el cambio de nombre ya se ha llevado a cabo, o Mira los nuevos permisos.'tempus sans itc';color:blue;" _rte_style="font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:blue;" _rte_attribs=" style=font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:blue;">Elite - 'tempus sans itc';color:Red;" _rte_style="font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:Red;" _rte_attribs=" style=font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:Red;">Consultorio de Elite 19:40 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Portada ¿Se podría agregar una sección para el ganador del PBD? (Estilo wikidex) [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 18:38 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Por que? Por que perdí mis poderes de reversor? Contesta: €l €iber 02:38 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Respondido en su Disc. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:36 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Volví Como se puede observas es que volví a esta Wiki. Te vengo a preguntar... ¿como pusiste esas letras para el Header? Eso es todo, a y veo que me ayudó en las imagenes de roca musgo e hielo el nuevo reversor Zero. Lo extraño es que te lo pedí a ti y lo hizo el. Bueno eso es todo. link=Usuario:Alecran 13:21 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :Perdón por la firma la estoy creando más pequeña. xD Bot ME preguntaba como hago Bot. Tu tienes tu AndroBot. Ya se que primero tienes que ir a la central wikia a solicitarlo pero y luego? Como le modificas las tareas y etc... Son scripts me los podrías enseñar?-- 17:50 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Puedes ver Ayuda:Bots. 19:51 13 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Si eso ya lo eh leído como mil veces pero sin saber como hacer para que trabajen. Ya solicite mi Bot en la Central Wikia lo han aceptado y luego?-- 22:19 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Administrador ¿Los demás administradores seguimos siendolo?, o ¿ya no?, lo hago por la plantilla Administrador. Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:29 13 jun 2010 (UTC) ... Has dicho que "has retirado los powers de admin. para mejorar los de reversor". Pero... ¿por qué la mayoría de los admin no son admin? Responde.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 17:34 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Visita esto Por favor, visita este blog. Te parecerá muy agradable. Y por favor comenta Salu2: El €iber 17:57 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Comunidad Hola, Tengo ciertas dudad que me gustaría que respondieras: *¿Sigo siendo reversor? *¿Quienes sigen siendo administradores? *¿A que te refieres con "Limpeza" de wiki? Esque no lo entiendo :S Gracias de antemano por responder estas dudas. Saludos de: [[usuario:Elvicho007|Vicho, tus mensajes por ahí --->]] <---Si quieres conocerme clika por allí Pero, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que ya no somos administradores? Se supone que íbamos a recuperar los poderes al acabar la limpieza, pero me encuentro con que ya has quitado a todos los administradores de la lista. ¿Quién eres tú para quitar los poderes y decir que hay que ganárselos de nuevo? Tú, al que, precisamente, se los han regalado sin esfuerzo. Esto es excesivo, nos estamos cansando de tu tiranía. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 12:09 15 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Voy a contactar con el Staff''. Abuso de poder Hola Andres bonilla 196, te recomiendo encarecidamente que leas la Política de creación de wikis. Crear un wiki o ser su burócrata no convierte al usuario en un ser superior que pueda tomar decisiones sin consultar a nadie, cito textualmente: :"Wikia está formada por proyectos comunitarios, no por webs personales.' Los propietarios del wiki no son sus fundadores, la opinión de los fundadores no tiene más importancia que la opinión de cualquier usuario'. El consenso y la cooperación deben ser esenciales para organizar un wiki." Eso quiere decir que no puedes tomar decisiones sin consultar antes con la comunidad o llevar la contraria a la mayoría de estos. Es mucho mejor resolver los conflictos de forma consensuada que imponiendo tu criterio. Algunos usuarios se han puesto en contacto con el staff de Wikia, ya que están preocupados por las decisiones que estás tomando y que consecuentemente están siendo contrarias a la opinión de la mayoría, lo cual al ser una violación de las políticas de Wikia podría conllevar un bloqueo global en toda Wikia. Igualmente me gustaría destacar, que ningún wiki ha de ser creado por venganza, o puede tener como objetivo molestar a nadie, y me parece haber leído en algunas páginas que vinisteis a este wiki unidos por un sentimiento en contra de Ciencia Al Poder. Os recomiendo que hagáis las paces con él y os quitéis esa idea de la cabeza o tendremos que tomar medidas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:22 15 jun 2010 (UTC) :8 administradores a favor y 5 administradores en contra según he leído. Insisto en la idea de consenso, porque muchos usuarios no comprenden lo que el consenso implica. Consenso no significa que si una mayoría de 5+1 decide una cosa, la minoría de 5-1 debe acatarla, el consenso se basa en el acuerdo entre todos tratando de escuchar a la minoría para evitar su descontento. En sí, el consenso es una forma de tomar decisiones y la propia decisión tomada con la mínima oposición posible. si me dices que casi un 40% de los administradores no apoyaron el cambio, no hay consenso, hay una decisión tomada por la mayoría solamente. :Ese es el problema que tenéis ahora mismo y lo que se recomienda, resolver conflictos con consenso, es mucho mejor que la mayoría de los que apoyan una decisión sean "todo el wiki" y que la minoría sea "nadie" a que la mayoría del wiki sean el 51% del wiki y la minoría el 49%. Puede que solo dos estén haciendo ruido, pero en la votación no todos apoyaron las medidas. En estos casos lo que se suele hacer es que para cambios importantes el porcentaje necesario para aprobar los cambios es del 75% de los usuarios votando a favor. Y no solo administradores, me refiero a todos los administradores, esto afecta a todos. :No puedo inmiscuirme más en el funcionamiento del wiki y solo puedo aconsejar y recomendar cosas, pero en cualquier caso, tienes a varios usuarios descontentos y lo mejor sería hablar con ellos, o en caso contrario seguirán pensando que abusas del poder y puede que hagan lo mismo que habéis hecho vosotros, crear otro wiki más de pokémon. Sin daros cuenta que lo único que estáis haciendo con esto es hacer daño a los propios usuarios que se encuentran divididos, y tardan más en encontrar la información, en lugar de ir a un solo wiki, tienen que recorrerse varios wikis para encontrar algo. Pero bueno, cada uno decide lo que quiere. :Espero que podáis solucionar esto, hablando. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:15 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Okidoki Acepto el cargo Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:10 16 jun 2010 (UTC)